The unforseen circumstances of life The Left4dead story
by Achaeron
Summary: The story of the Original Survivors during their struggle against the green flu.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, this is my first time writing on fanfiction so there may be a few errors here and there. I am open to any feedbacks and suggestions from you. So...ok, the reason why i'm writing this story, is because i think for most people out there including myself have been very curious to find out what could be the best possible events that happened to the 4 survivors before they met. And how did they meet each other, so i did do abit of research and have thought of creating a story that fits all of those facts about l4d. I think my story might be too plain or slow for some of you, so i hope you could give me some ideas to improve on it. It not might be the best you've read, so i apologise for that. Well anyway, here goes.

**Left4Dead**

**Chapter 1 "Everything has a beginning" **(Part 1)

-1 day after the first infection-

"Your dad and I are planning to have a reunion dinner at his place tomorrow night; it's been so long since I've last seen your face. You think you can make it?" a muffled female's voice spoke.

"I'll do my best to be there mom." A girl's voice replied, with obviously no hint of interest in the conversation.

"Zoey…"The voice hesitated "...your dad and I are very worried about your studies. The university administrator called and told us about your attendance, how you're skipping lectures and… "

Zoey interrupted, "It's nothing to worry about mom, I'll just pull up my socks and start studying again." Zoey's eyes were fixed on a muted television screen; she was watching one of her favorite horror movies, The Dawn of the Dead.

"Alright Zoe, we'll discuss this tomorrow night, you seem busy right now."

"No, no it's ok mom", Zoey raised her voice slightly and turned off her television. "I was just about to get dinner."

"Never mind, I have to go for a meeting soon anyway. See you tomorrow. I love you Zoe. Bye."

"I love you too mom, bye."

*beep*

Zoey pressed the end call button on her dormitory's phone. She covered her face with her hands and *signed*. _Mom is really gonna give me a long talk tomorrow…_ She checked her ceiling clock, 6pm. _best be getting dinner now. _She got up from the floor, took out the horror disc from the video player and kept it, before heading to her closet to change.

Zoey was currently in her first year at Aldrich University in Philadelphia. She shared her small dormitory with her roommate, Charlotte, who was more outgoing and attended classes. Both of them shared a mutual friendship, Charlotte would constantly invite Zoey to hang out with her friends, but Zoey would decline and explain that she was not needed around anyway. She preferred to spend her time in the dorm watching old horror movies, which she loved ever since her father introduced them to her when she was a little girl.

Zoey changed into a dark blue shirt and jeans. Then, she tied her dark brownish shoulder-length hair using a green rubber band into a pony tail, leaving a few strands of hair to fall freely along the side of her face. She slipped on her bluish converse shoe, grabbed her reddish pink jacket and headed out of her dorm room. Zoey kept her wallet and dorm room keys in her jacket's pockets for convenience, so that she wouldn't have to go looking for them every now and then. She closed the door, took out her room keys and locked the door, before placing them back into her pockets.

Zoey's dormitory was located in the female's block on the third floor at a corner. The corridors still smelled the same as she recalled from the last time she breathe in these walkways, the smell of chlorine. As Zoey headed for the staircase, she saw groups of girls waiting for the lift to arrive. She couldn't understand why those girls had to wait to take the lifts, when the staircase was always useable and they were on the third floor. The girls didn't seem to notice Zoey as she walked past them; she made her way down the flight of steps before finally reaching ground floor. She pushed open the exit door and inhaled the fresh air.

The sun was setting behind the city's skyline and Zoey felt the cool air hitting her, winter was coming soon. _At least I have my jacket with me_, which she put on. Zoey walked past her college's entrance gate and stopped at the traffic lights. She decided to have dinner at one of her favorite haunts, burger tank, which was just across the street. The roads appeared to be empty, with a few cars sprinting down the road. While she waited under the traffic light, a professor from the college came up from behind and stood beside her.

He was dressed in the usual "professor attire" with a red tie and white long sleeve shirt. Everything about him was normal. He was a middle-age man who taught quantum physics at the university. But something about him made Zoey took a second look at him. He was coughing ever since he came and stood beside her, his skin looked pale and his eyes dry. He had something in him, something that made him sick. Zoey tried to recall any type of flu she knew that would give people such an awful appearance, none. _This was different._Zoey felt that he looked like someone from one of the zombie shows she had watched, before they turned that is.

Curiously, Zoey asked the professor in a respectful tone, "Pardon me professor but are you sick?"

*cough* "I'm fine thank you. Probably one of those cold flu, must have caught it from…wait, how did you know I was a professor?" The professor replied in a croaky tone, as though his throat was filled with mucus.

"I…study here." She whispered softly.

"I see. Your name is Zoey, am I right? All the professors have been talking about you."

"Yea, but why were they talking about me?"

"You missed a handful of lectures already. The professors are thinking of withdrawing you from Aldrich, unless you stop fooling around." The professor's tone suddenly became serious as though he was interrogating her.

Zoey's head hung low as she tried her best to come up with an honest tone she could most possibly master and muttered, "I make it a point to come for lectures now."

*cough* the green man soon lit up and the two of them started crossing the road.

"Good. Well anyway, I'm not here to drag you back to the lecture room. You're going for dinner?"

Zoey nodded her head slightly.

"Where are you planning to eat? I'm heading down to Eunos eateries; you could join me if you want."

"It's ok, I have plans already."

"Up to you, see you around the college then." The professor soon turned and walked down the street, still coughing.

_Just my day, first was mom and now this. _Zoey turned and walked the other way, before reaching the brightly lit Burger Tank. She pushed open the glass door and headed for the counter. The air was filled with the smell of fried meat patties and French fries. This was so enticing that Zoey's stomach began to growl. The place seemed empty; it would usually be crowded with families and students who were studying late into the night. A few groups of students sat in the corners of the restaurant gossiping amongst them. The place was relatively quiet, apart from the sound produced by the television in the middle of the restaurant.

"Good evening and what can I do for you?" The girl at the counter asked Zoey shyly. She wore the red and white uniform, with the Burger Tank cap. The girl appeared to be somewhat the same age as Zoey.

Zoey did not have to look at the displayed menu on the wall; she had been here multiple times before and knew exactly what she wanted.

"I'll take set B please." Zoey said in a sweet voice, she pitied the girl. A girl like her age shouldn't be working so early, it didn't seem right. It made Zoey question what she was doing at the university.

Immediately the girl left the counter to prepare the order, while Zoey waited patiently and the counter.

The girl seemed new, Zoey had never seen her before. Zoey looked around scanning the area; the other 3 counters were closed. She looked at the clock and found out that it was only 6.35pm. Still too early for so many staff to go home. _That's weird. _The tables and floors were somewhat clean, that meant not many people came today.

The girl came back with a tray in her hand with Zoey's orders which she then passed to Zoey. "That would be $5.50.", She said, opening the cashier as well. Zoey handed the money over to her and she placed them neatly in the holders. Zoey then asked, "Excuse me, but what happen to the other staff?"

The girl looked shocked, as though Zoey was threatening her with a knife, she didn't expected customers to ask questions unrelated to what was on the menu.

"They called in sick for the day. Many of them have not been turning up for work since yesterday. I think it has something to do with the 'green' flu. The news is about to start soon, probably they'll know more than I do." She uttered softly.

Zoey recalled hearing something about the 'green flu'. _Yes, I remember last night's news._

"Ok thanks, you take care now…" Zoey saw the girl's nametag: Jamie "...Jamie." Zoey smiled and said to Jamie, before making her way to a table in front of the television and sat down.

Zoey ate her meal and watched the television in front of her.

"Good evening, you are with Michael Bande on Channel News 5 tonight. The government has released a warning to those infected by any illness to proceed to Mercy Hospital for a medical check-up and quarantine. As well as cautioning those who are well to stay away from people who seem sick. This is because of the fear of a new and highly contagious flu, the green flu. So far, almost 489 people have been reported dead due to this new flu and hundreds more are being admitted into hospitals all over the US. Next the government has reported to cut back on…."

Zoey couldn't believe such a small flu could infect hundreds in a day. She didn't seem quite bothered by it though. In time everything will be back in control again, just like the past few flu-epidemics over the years. Zoey was soon finished with her meal. _Still as delicious._ She brought the tray to the counter and left it there before proceeding back to the university.

The sky was pure black now, only a few stars could be seen, due to the bright city lights and buildings. Lights were shown from the windows of various building, apartments, business buildings, shopping malls… Giving the city a completely different view from as it was in the day. The weather was cold now, really cold. Even with a jacket Zoey soon felt the chill, when a wind blew. She hurried into the safety of the girl's dormitory building. As Zoey walked up the stairs she noticed the same group of girls which she saw before she left walking down the steps and coughing. _It might be the flu_. She walked briskly back to her dorm room, got out her keys, opened the door and slammed it shut. Charlotte was already in the dormitory watching the news intently.

"Hey, did you see the news? About the green flu?" She turned and asked Zoey in a worried voice.

"Yes I did, why?" Zoey was wondering what she could possibly be asking.

"They say it has just infected over 8 million people, near upstate New Jersey and Boston. That's near where we are."

"That's…impossible I just, heard the news only ten minutes ago. They said only a few hundreds."

"They also said the virus is mutating."

Zoey felt a sense of fear and worriedness. She took off her jacket and sat beside her friend.

"It's going to be ok. I'm sure they will find a way to stop this soon." Zoey tried to comfort her friend. She knew why Charlotte was worried. Charlotte's parents stayed in New Jersey. Tears soon started sliding down Charlotte's cheeks. Zoey feeling sorry for her placed one hand over Charlotte's shoulders and decided to stay up with her. It was the least she could do to help ease her pain.

**That very same night. In a pub on the other side of the city of Philadelphia.**

"Hey Duke wanna show them how it's done?" A man with a low and strong voice spoke up above the noise.

"I don't know man, I'm too tired of messing with those wussies." Duke replied in a monotonous voice. "Besides it's not worth getting their attention, I ain't going to jail at this time in my life!"

"Oh come on, don't be such a chicken."

"Why don't you go ahead first, Francis. Besides you are the one who suggested it. I'll cover your drink in this bar. No worries it won't be going anywhere except my tummy." *laughs loudly*

"Fine then, either way I'm going."

Francis made his way out of the pub and into the back alley. It smelled of garbage, the sound of dogs barking could be heard. Francis had a muscular build-up body with tattoos on his arms and neck. They represented him as a member 'hell's legion', a biking organization. He wore thick black jeans, with black boots and a black vest which he wore on top of his white singlet beneath it. Francis hated the police, everywhere he went they seemed to follow him, as though he was responsible for all the crimes committed. Though Francis favored motorcycles, he didn't have one or at least he used to, till he lost his license two days ago. Lucky for Francis, he knew how to get what he wanted, by stealing. He had just pickpocketed his friend duke's motorcycle keys which he was about to use to get to Zoid's Pawnshop. Francis' goal for the night was a flat screen television for his home

Francis got on his friends' bike, put on his biker gloves and started the bike up. It roared up like a majestic lion to Francis, ready to take on the road ahead and he rode off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 "Everything has a beginning" **(Part 2)

15 minutes later…

The motorcycle engine was shut off and the silence of the night resumed. Francis parked the bike at a spot just far enough from the electronics store for an easy escape, if he needed one. He stepped of the bike which gave off a little squeak and started making his way to the shop. The area looked deserted, no sign of any cops nearby. The street was dimly lit with only a few street lights along the road. _Perfect_. Francis had been to shop the day before to do a reckie on all the shop's exits and camera locations. He remembered there was an unlocked window on the roof.

Francis climbed up the dumpsters and onto the roof ledge. He crept silently to the unprotected window and smashed it with his elbow. The noise from the glass shattering would have attracted a few angry residents trying to get a goodnight sleep, who might have seen him. Francis knew he had to work fast. He jumped through the window and into darkness, landing directly on the cashier counter which soon gave off the alarm.

"Gahh!" Francis groaned.

His heart beating fast, Francis navigated in the darkness to the flat-screen television section, he had to rely on his memory of the place. He took a right turn pass the remote controller aisle and then a left. Francis then grabbed the television that could best fit the length of his arms. There was no time to climb up the roof now, so Francis charged straight through the glass windows, holding the television in front of him.

*plush* *plang* *tssh*

Sweat was beginning to roll down Francis' cheeks. The alarm was still sounding. He felt tired and relieved. He had what he came for, but just when he was about to walk away, a beam of light flashed at him. Francis was stunted by the light for a moment; it took his eyes a while to adjust to the brightness again. Francis could make out the figure standing in front of him, it was a cop and he was aiming a pistol at him.

Francis quickly thought of a plan, he smirked and said calmly, "It's okay…I'm a cop." Francis didn't really know what to expect, he was just saying what first came to his mind.

"Okay officer. And why are you stealing a flatscreen TV?" The officer sarcastically replied.

"Um it's…evidence for a crime."

"Uh huh. And which crime would it be?"

"Uh. This one?" Francis began to sneer. "Alright, don't shoot. Cause I'm gonna run now."

In a blink of an eye, Francis sprinted towards the bike, still holding the television in his hands. The cop instinctively opened fire at Francis, aiming for his legs in an attempt to stop him. Francis ran in a zig-zag manner, avoiding the gun shots

*Click* *Click* *Click*

"Didn't thought you could shoot me with those few bullets of yours eh?" Francis shouted arrogantly and smiled to himself, he had successfully avoided 15 bullet rounds. He quickly hopped onto the bike, holding the television under his arms he drove off. Panting heavily and steering the bike with only one hand, Francis made his way back to the pub.

Not long after Francis had just began riding off, when he heard sirens nearby. The cops were giving chase.

Francis increased his speed and saw on his wing mirror that the cops were catching up. He suddenly turned sharply to the left, into a back alley, in an effort to shake the cops off his back. Fortunately the alley way was too narrow for the cop's cars to drive through and they drove straight.

Duke's motorcycle began to vibrate wildly as if about to fall apart; it was too old and un-oiled for a long time to run at such high speed.

_Phew. _Francis heaved a sigh of relief. He was just about reaching the exit of the alley, when a cop car appeared and blocked it. Francis jammed the breaks with a loud screeching sound before coming to a halt. There was no way he could escape now, there was hardly enough room for him to turn the bike and head the other direction.

Two cops came out of the car, a plum elderly cop and a scrawny looking cop. Both were holding torchlights and pistols. Francis could hear them laughing. He was angry as to how they could beat him.

"Listen up, I give you this television and we can all go home as if nothing happened ok?" Francis said attempting to bribe the cops.

"And if you do give it to us, what we gonna do with it? Cut your talk and come out here slowly. And hands up!" The elderly cop said with sarcasm.

Francis got off the bike with ease and raised his hands, dropping the television.

"No one asked you to drop the television!" The scrawny cop shouted.

"How am I suppose to put my hands up while carrying the television eh?" Francis answered back.

The cops froze awhile, realizing their stupidity.

Francis was soon taken into custody and sat in the back of the car.

"So where we going now?" Francis asked dumbly.

"Your new home, I bet." The elderly cop laughed as he sat in the driver's seat. The whole car jerked for a moment due to his weight.

The other officer sat in the backseat next to Francis and they drove off.

Francis could only help but wonder what jail would be like_, cops..cops…and more cops… _"I hate cops." Francis uttered.

The officer beside Francis turned and looks at him with suspicion in his eyes.

"So I guess you're a rookie cop huh? You can stop pointing the damn gun at me. What do I look like a mad serial killer who just murdered your whole family?"

The scrawny cop immediately kept his gun; he had unknowingly been pointing the gun at Francis the whole time.

Francis hands were getting tired being hand-cuffed together, he felt exhausted. _There's no way I'm going to jail._

-The next morning-

"William Overbeck, please proceed to counter 3 for check-in."

Immediately an old man stood up from his seat and marched straight towards the counter. He had a beard which covered about half his face and a cigarette butt in his mouth. He looked serious.

"I'm here." William answered as he reached for the seat in front of the counter.

"Mr Overbeck you are expecting to have a leg surgery tonight am I correct?" The nurse at the counter asked.

"hell yea."

"Please proceed to ward B in the right wing, room 14D. Here's your medical slip."

William nodded, took the slip from the table and left for his room. He looked at the white piece of paper, everything about him was on that paper, he browsed through just to see what "they" said.

Veterans Hospital, Philadelphia

Name: William Overbeck

Unit served: US Army 1st Special Forces Troop

Area of service(outside the US): Vietnam

Length of service: Served 2 tours of duty during the Vietnam War

Area of residence: Fairfield, Philadelphia (state of Pennsylvania)

Remarks: Sustained injury due to shrapnel bore into knee, resulting in permanent knee damage. Medical operation to remove shrapnel have to done. Have a bad behavior of heavy smoking.

Medical allergies: -NA-

Family relations: -NA-

Job after term of service: -NA-

"huh." William muttered. "smoking."

William navigated his way through the hospital's isolated maze like corridors to his room. Along the way he had seen many other soldiers who were given treatment in various rooms for different reasons. Some were waiting to die, others just sat on their ward beds praying something good would come out. He heard small and soft moaning as he passed the holding wards. They remembered him of his days in the service, when he was in Vietnam, the screams and horror of dying soldiers, not knowing when it would be their turn to go. He could still recall those images very vividly.

William couldn't stand dying alone in a hospital, people just waiting to die without any loved ones beside them was something no human being should suffer. _I wish I had…I still had. _

William eventually reached the door of his ward, it was in the middle of a long corridor, the door knob was slightly rusted and as he was about to reach out for it, it turned. The door opened and a male nurse was standing at the door.

"Oh, you must be William Overbeck. I was just preparing the room for you."

William examined the room, there was a bed and a drawer for a wardrobe with a lamp on top. The room was relatively clean apart from a few cobwebs in the corner of the ceiling. There was a window by his bed which sunlight shone in. A toilet was located just opposite his bed.

"Thanks." William replied and walked towards his bed.

"I'm sorry sir but would you mind changing into these clothes? All patients in the hospitals are suppose to wear them." The nurse said and handed the clothes to William. They were hospital robes.

William let out a tired sigh and went to the toilet to change.

_This is gonna be a long day._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 "Seeing is always believing"**

**-**2nd day after first infection-

Meanwhile over at Franklin Brothers State Corporation.

An IT Junior Systems Analyst carries out his daily duties of troubleshooting people's computer problems. A brown tanned man with a clean hairless head, wearing a nicely ironed white long sleeve tee-shirt and a red neck tie, the analyst happily answers calls from all over Philadelphia. His desk filled with paper work and game figurines such as Heavy from Team Fortress 2, which he had collected out of hobby. Over at the top of his desk a silver plated name tag stood which read_: IT Junior Systems Analyst Louis_.

"…so just reboot your computer and all your problems should be solve….alright…yes…no problem ma'am…thankyou."

Louis placed down his white office phone before heaving a sense of relief.

"Man, that lady was sure an IT idiot." One of Louis' colleagues shouts over from a desk opposite his.

"Well, it's our job to help people, even if it means repeating the same sentence more than 15 times…"

"20! I counted this time." the middle-aged colleague interrupted, pointing his index finger at Louis.

"Ok then, next time an old lady calls I'll just pass the phone to you." Rebukes Louis.

"Forgot it! I'll have much better things to do then just answer calls all day! Besides where is Ray! I can't believe I'm sitting here filling in for him while he sits at home all day _pretending_ to be sick…"

BEEP..BEEP..BEEP

"Oops there goes the office bell, see you after lunch LOUIE!" Sneered the colleague as he left his desk for the lift lobby.

"Won't want to see you jerk." Louis whispered to himself before turning getting up from his office chair and stared out of the window.

The central city skyline filtered the sun's ray. As Louis looked out into the streets below he could see the roads unnaturally deserted. Even Cherry's street park below his office complex did not have the annoying neighborhood children which Louis would curse and swear at all day for prank calling his company's hotline number, faking that Louis displayed unsatisfactory behavior over the line, getting Louis into having to deal with his boss, for the numerous customer complains. Worst still, these children stayed just one block from Louis' apartment just across the street.

After a few minutes contemplating with the scenery, Louis took out his grey colored cellphone and started calling his close friend, Ray. Ray has been working together with Louis ever since they both were employed into this job 4 years ago, turns out Ray have been missing work for 3 days now, stating suspiciously that it was because he was _sick_.

"Hello? Is this Ray?" Asked Louis.

" *cough* *cough* Hey man, how's work? The boss asking you to check up on me?" Ray answered with a sickly voice.

"Um..Well…Not exactly."

"Great!" Ray's voice suddenly changed completely, " So seriously man how's work? Miss me? I have been stocking up my house these past few days man, clearing up room for rations, you should just quit that sorry job and join me here man!"

"Look man, I can't, I mean WE can't. We can't just quite our jobs now and just hide up in some apartment you know? And I can't believe that ever since you heard that news, you're starting to act as though it's truth and blood!"

"Because it is TRUTH and BLOOD man, get it? That THING has infected over half the north-american population already and what makes you think it won't reach us soon? We're not very far down south you know, if you're geography is up to mark." Ray replied in a hostile tone.

"Ray, how many times I gotta tell you? Everything is gonna be just fine man. So please stop calling in sick and get back to work!"

"Let me think….Yeah…NO, Lou. I'm calling in well. And I'm planning to stay that way!"

"For God's sake Ray…"

"Lou look, we got a great past together, we hanged out, we drank, we were drunk, we even went to high school together! And always at most time as I recall, you were always there with me every step of the way. Can't you just trust me, this once? I would hate to see my best friend being in a casket earlier than I am."

"But…"

"No buts!" Ray interrupted violently. "Ok here's the thing, normally I love your "glass half full" attitude. It's got us through some rough times, alright? But this time, I swear to God, the glass is definitely one hundred percent half-empty. And the other half is…I dunno, full of piss."

"Come into work, Ray."

"No! Louis, people are dying out there, and I'm not gonna get infected just to keep the Franklin Brother's bullshit database running!"

"Ray, you're not gonna get infected. There's barely enough people here for you to have a chance to get infected! I bet there's more infected people in your condo."

"Whatever. I don't know if you've looked out the window lately, but it's like the goddam end of the world out there!"

"Okay. Okay, but thought exercise now. What if it's not?"

"What?" Ray begins to lower his tone of voice.

"What if this green flu burns itself out in a week or so? What if everybody got all excited for nothing and the only two guys who stayed calm and kept this place running was you and me? You know what we are gonna get for that?"

"Infected."

"Dam it Ray, just come back to work! Trust me, I've got good feeling about this."

_Suddenly the operator's voice cut it "Sorry the caller that you've reached cannot be contacted at this time. Please try again later."_

Louis stomped his way into the males toilet. His head boiling mad at Ray. Louis checked his phone's connectivity…dead.

"Lazy son of a.."

Suddenly, Louis spotted a security guard in the middle of the toilet and immediately cut off his previous sentence. He had enough trouble on his mind just to add another lawsuit for spilling unwanted remarks in front of a guard. The guard seemed to be limping on his left leg and facing towards the urinals. His body image seemed abit weird.

"Sup man." Louis greeted the guard before heading into the cubicle. Behind the toilet seat an orange notice was pasted on the wall which read "Clean Hands Save Lives Ceda" which Louis didn't really bothered looking at.

"ahhhh" Louis sat down on the toilet seat and tried to call Ray back. The toilet gave Louis an uncomfortable feeling, it was quiet with only the ventilator being heard and the toilet's lighting were dim and old, in addition the guard standing outside. Louis felt as though he was a prison, in a dark setting.

Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep

Louis tried to establish connection on his cellphone. "Dam it! How can the server be down again? I just fixed that mother.."

_THUMP! _Someone banged on Louis' cubicle door causing him to lose his concentration.

"occupied man." Louis shouted in a mellow tone and resumed fixing his phone's connectivity.

_THUMP…THUMP….THUMP.. _The thumping on the door continued in a slow and rhythmic pattern.

"Hey, occupado, this stall is occupied! There's someone in this stall already!" Louis was starting to become more irritated and rolled up his sleeves. His body heat was beginning to build up and sweat started trickling down his cheeks. He couldn't fix the connection. _"Great first was this stupid system breaking down every hour, then Ray's attitude, then now some guy just keeps irritating the heck out of me!"_

_THUMP…THUMP…THUMP_

"Okay, what the HELL? Could you let a man take a shit in peace? I will be done in a minute. Just wait.."

As Louis spoke he could see the man's black polished boots just under his cubicle's door! His shadow was constantly swirling round, unable to stand still, from the looks of it Louis could tell the man was bending downwards. Louis began to feel something was out of place here, no one in their right mind would stand that close to a cubicle door just to wait for the cubicle, worst still if there was 3 cubicles! He started suspecting the man was either a man whose parents didn't teach him proper etiquettes or a lunatic. Outside the cubicle door, Louis could pick up a faint sound of moaning

"uhh…you okay man?"

Suddenly the man's shadow started backing up away from the door, it looks like the man moving away.

But not long after a sound of a person trying to spit out mucus from their throat was heard. In the very next second a deep red splatter of blood landed just outside Louis' cubicle. Small droplets of blood stained Louis' grey pants and his black office shoes. Louis was at a loss for words, he was too terrified and afraid, his eyes became so large as he stared at the amount of blood splattered on the floor. He started panicking and immediately stood up and pulled up his pants. However Louis' curiosity got the better of him and he climbed onto the toilet seat and stood and peeked who was outside his cubicle. Nothing, all he could see was the pile of blood and beside it was several hand marks with blood on the ground. However there was a problem, the hand marks led into the cubicle beside his and not out of the door. _"Strange, where did the guy go? If these bloodied hand marks are his and it leads to the cubicle next door, then that means..!"_

As soon as Louis turned behind, a pale white face with it's mouth enlarged to that abnormal for a human stared straight at Louis, with the head only inches away from Louis' own! The man's pupils were completely white, as though diluted with water, the man's facial expressions was such a frightening sight that Louis didn't know what to do with the horror that was facing him. The man didn't look human anymore. Louis' mind went blank as he stood rooted to the ground. His heart was beating so hard as though it was going to come out from his body.

"ROAWR!" The man barked with an inhumane voice and immediately grabbed Louis. His right arm grabbing Louis' face while the other tried to choke him.

"Oh shit! Oh Shit!" Louis shouted as the man grabbed him. He was being pulled down! Louis scrambled all his might to hold on to the cubicle door. But the man was too fast for Louis and with one swift pull, managed to pull Louis down from the door, causing him to fall back against the side board of the cubicle.

The man then reached out to bite Louis on the neck, "Don't!" Louis defended himself by pulling out his right arm, but the man eventually bite Louis' arm, pulling out a chunk of flesh from his hand. Blood started flowing out of the open wound. Louis felt a sharp pain and retaliated by kicking the man in the stomach, just as the man moved backwards, he gave another kick at the man's jaws, cracking his chin bone and dislocating his jaw. The man tried to hold on to Louis' tie but the force on his jaw caused him to lose balance and fall. Louis was battling to control his pain and fear at that time, the man lunged up and bit Louis' right wrist. Louis let out a small cry and quickly reached out to grab the toilet role holder, using it he pummeled the man's white haired head till blood droplets started flying with every hit. The man's face started jerking as he tried to stop Louis.

Louis placed all his fears behind him and summoned all the strength left in his body to finish off his opponent, screaming at the top of his voice with every hit he laid to the man's skull. Shortly later a crack sound could be heard, Louis had cracked the man's skull, and with it the man fell to the ground. Blood oozing out of the wound, caused the toilet floor to be filled with red water. Louis was exhausted and was panting heavily, he couldn't believe what had happened. His eyes widen, he had just killed a man who was infected. Louis' shirt was in a terrible mess, his pants were torn and his shirt was tucked out. Wiping the sweat off from his face he scanned the corpse from head to toe, and seemed to recognize the figure, it was the security guard! He had been in the toilet with the infected guy the whole time!

Louis quickly rushed out of the toilet into his office and to his horror, the office looked as though it had just went through an earthquake. Ceiling lights were broken and some were hanging in mid-air, tables were overturned and broken. The pictures on the wall had all fallen, the windows were broken and all around Louis he could see his colleague's corpses. Blood stains vandalized the office walls, some of his colleagues were beaten up against the wall, others were bitten on the hands and the neck, it was a gruesome sight. There was an eerie silence; faint sounds of sheets of paper gently landing onto the ground could be heard. Darkness filled the environment; from his nose Louis could smell the rotting smell of human flesh. He walked quietly to the broken office window he had always looked out from and saw the city in chaos. The bright city skyline was gone, smoke was rising up from the distant buildings, cars were abandoned on the streets, it was like a ghost town now. In his mind Louis was trying to piece together, what just happened, it all came so fast and unexpectedly. But Louis had a bigger problem; he had just lost his career, his friends and now he was gonna lose his livelihood.

Staring down a corpse Louis could see the cause of death for this young fellow, a chunk of flesh was missing in the body's right hand; Louis raised his right hand as well and compared the wound. It was exactly the same Filled with deep remorse and grief Louis knew he was about to turn into one of _them_ as well, it was only a matter of time.

Thoughts raced through Louis' head, how was he going to survive now? Alone? What is going to happen now, to himself, to humanity? If only he had listened to his friends' advice earlier.

Picking himself up, Louis walked straight into the stairwell, his whole body was aching and the pain from his wound prevented him from walking normally, he had to walk slowly. Louis was afraid he had lost too much blood during his brawl and stopped by the first-aid room to bandage his wound. Seeing that it was fit, Louis took all the medication he could get his hands on, who knows how long this outbreak will last. As Louis took each medication bottle he had one thought in mind, was he going to live to use all of these? What if he was going to become an infected, then what good will these do? Louis cleared his mind of such grim thoughts and packed the bottles nicely into a black office bag. He lift the bag up and placed it on his shoulders. He had to get home now.

Louis' apartment was just 2 blocks down, hopefully he can make it there without being noticed by any infected. As he made his way to the lobby entrance of his workplace, Louis remembered that he needed a pass card to get through the glass doors. But just as he was about to go back, he remembered something, the world is in chaos now, who's gonna care if he breaks down a couple of glass doors? So Louis stepped forward and using the bag crashed the glass doors and headed outside. "The benefits of a zombie infection." Louis laughed to himself as he continued his way home.


End file.
